The Anniversary of the Accident
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: The accident is a horrible incedent for Cyborg to remember. When a mysterious girl shows up at the rooftop, will it change Cyborg's view on the day of the accident?


Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

Cyborg was casually hanging out on the roof top at night. Usually he wouldn't have been found up here, but today was not just any day. Today was the day of the accident when he had almost lost his life and he lost his mother and little sister who he loved with all his heart. The cybernetic teen brushed a tear from his eyes. Usually Starfire was up here at night, but she had seen him up here and knew he needed alone time. Cyborg had seen her come up, but he didn't say anything. He was glad she left him alone. She asked him what was wrong, as well as Beast Boy, Robin, and even Raven. He didn't want to tell them about that horrible night. He wanted to keep it a secret from them because he didn't want any sympathy from them. Cyborg enjoyed being treated like he was normal, like he was a human.

Cyborg gazed up at the stars and wondered if his mother and sister were up there. He sighed, thinking it was a foolish thought. He knew people didn't become stars when they died. However, it was a pleasant thought. He just knew it wasn't true.

He gazed at the full moon. It was truly a beautiful sight. He could see some clouds overlapping the moon because it was so bright. He remembered the moon was full the night of the accident. Cyborg would usually shake the memory from his thoughts, but today he couldn't.

Cyborg heard footsteps on the roof. He assumed it was one of the titans; his friends. He turned around but he had never seen this person before. Her blonde hair was past her shoulders and her hair was angled. He couldn't see her face clearly so he stood up and stepped forward. "Look, I'm not in the mood for fighting criminals today." He said and swiped another tear that fell from his real eye.

"Who says I'm a criminal?" The girl spoke. He thought her voice was angelic. It was truly beautiful.

"What do you want?" Cyborg asked. It came out a little harsher than he had intended but tonight, he didn't care. He was upset and could not handle anything today.

"Nothing really…" The girl said. "I'm Gracie by the way. Who are you?" She asked.

"You don't know who I am?" Cyborg asked, very surprised.

"Sorry, I'm not from around here. I live in Africa and I'm pretty much secluded from the rest of the world because I live in a tribe." Gracie said.

"Why should I believe this? You speak English quite well if you're from Africa. And you're blonde."

"I know. But my parents were famous scientists from America but they died a long time ago. Anyway, I'm glad you think I speak English well. I don't really get to except I practice alone in the jungle sometimes." She said and stepped into the moonlight. Cyborg could see her perfectly now. Her skin had a healthy tan to it and her eyes were a light blue. Her clothes weren't very attractive. However, she looked perfect in them. She was quite thin and had a small frame. She couldn't have been taller than five feet.

"Sorry. But can you tell me why you're here?"

"That's not too important right now. I want to know why you're upset." Gracie said and sat down on the ledge. She patted him to sit next to her. For some reason, he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Well, I'm Cyborg since you asked."

"That's quite an odd name for a guy. I've never heard of it before. But to tell you the truth, I'm not really used to America." Gracie said.

"Cyborg isn't my real name." He said, giving her an odd look.

"Oh, so it's a nickname then?" She asked him. He nodded and she nodded back, to show she understood. "What's bothering you tonight, Cyborg?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said and put his head down and looked into the ocean below him.

"Well why not?"

"It's not something I want to relive."

"I understand." Gracie said. "When my parents died I didn't want to talk about it, but once I did the nightmares stopped. You mind as well tell me. I'm going back to Africa tomorrow and there's no one in the world I'd tell. You can trust me. It may seem weird 'cause you just met me and you barely even know me."

"It's a little odd. I never even told my friends."

"You mean the rest of the Teen Titans?" Gracie asked.

"I thought you-"

"I know about the team. Not the names of the individuals really. Now, tell me what happened."

"I'm a cyborg. Half robot and half human. I almost died. My parents and sister were on our way home from dinner. My dad was driving and he had a couple glasses of alcohol at the restaurant." Cyborg paused for a bit, but continued. He didn't know why he was telling a complete stranger this, but he felt like he could trust her more than anyone right now. "There was an accident. My dad totaled the car. My mother died on impact as well as my little sister. Her name was Victoria. She was only seven years old." A tear fell from his eye again.

"That's so sad." She said and hugged his arm that was next to her.

"Don't I know it. She had a whole life ahead of her and it was cut short. Anyway, my dad was filled with all this guilt so he made me a monster. A Cyborg." He finished his story. He turned to Gracie and saw that tears were brimming her eyes, ready to spill.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. But I'm really glad you're alive though."

"Why? I'd rather be dead sometimes. I can't feel. When I touch something, I can't feel it." Cyborg said.

"I'm glad you're alive so I can do this." Gracie said and kissed him on the lips. It was a short, but a very sweet kiss. Cyborg was surprised. "Did you feel that?" She asked.

"Yeah." Cyborg said. "That's because my lips and most of my face is real."

"You just need to focus. Close your eyes." She said and Cyborg listened. She took his hand and put it up against her chest. "Can you feel it?"

"No. This is stupid Gracie."

"No it isn't. You have to believe you can feel." She said. Cyborg did as he was told, despite the weirdness of the situation. "Focus on my heart beat." She said. He did as she said and…

"I can feel it." He said, his eyes wide in shock. "I can feel it! But how? I don't have any nerves in my hands." He said and brought his hand up to his face.

"It's because you wanted to feel. The brain sees, hears, tastes, smells, and feels what you want it to feel. As long as you focus hard enough, your brain will kick in and make it seem like you're feeling something." Gracie explained.

"You're smart, lil' lady, you know that?" Cyborg said. Gracie shrugged.

"That's what I've been told." She said. The two were talking about almost everything from the weather to her family back in Africa. Before they knew it, the two were making out. Eventually, things got heated. Then all of a sudden as they were about to get more intimate, Cyborg stopped.

"I'm sorry…I can't…I…lost that in the accident." Cyborg was extremely embarrassed about the situation. If he was a normal human, he knew that he would have had sex with her right then and there because of their teenage hormones.

"It's okay." She said and looked up at him. She cupped his face and began kissing him again. "It's okay." She said. Cyborg felt as if he was in love as they lay next to each other and gazed at the night sky on the rooftop. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He said and then the two burst out laughing. "Man that was cheesy."

"Tell me about it. It sounds like something my brother would say." Gracie laughed. Cyborg ignored that she said that and just kept laughing along with her.

"Oh my god it's three in the morning." Cyborg said as he checked the time. He was surprised his battery didn't run out yet.

"It's that late?" Gracie said. "Or early, however you would want to put it."

"Yeah. I should get going."

"Me too." Gracie said. She began to climb down the rope she had climbed up to get to the roof.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe. I hope so. I'll visit more often." Gracie said.

"You never told me what you were doing here."

"Oh yeah. I was here to visit my brother, Garfield." And with that said, she left. Cyborg didn't want to know whether to be relieved that she wasn't any trouble to begin with or to be repulsed at the fact he had just made out and fell in love with Beast Boy's sister.

**Not my best, but this plot was in my head and I had to write it and I figured I mind as well post it on here for you guys to read. I hope you like it, but if not, review anyway if you feel like it. :D**


End file.
